Benjamin/Delta
Delta is a Dollhouse fandom OC who is an Active from the Los Angeles Dollhouse. He experienced a composite event due to an accident, and now has twenty separate personalities or "imprints" in his mind. Delta does not have perfect control over his imprints. Most of the time, the Benjamin imprint is in command; Benjamin is not a fighter, and he isn't programmed with a whole lot of useful skills, but he can control the other imprints. Background Noah Fielding Noah Fielding was married at nineteen, and had a young daughter before he was twenty-one. Utterly in love with his wife, enamored with his daughter, and unconcerned, for a time, about his own life, the possible progress of his career, the direct application of the natural intelligence that had landed him in gifted programs all throughout high school. Supporting a family was more difficult than he'd thought. College took nearly a decade to finish entirely, with the number of times he dropped out. Graduate school, out of the question. Money was tight, ends had to be met, and Noah took a job as a lab tech in a research company, a rival of Rossum. When his wife and daughter were killed in a car crash, he went mad with grief. After unsuccessfully attempting to sell his company's secrets to Rossum, and nearly getting arrested, he was eventually offered the life of an Active. When he signed the paperwork, he didn't expect to ever get his life back. Delta Delta joined the Los Angeles dollhouse a little over six months before Alpha's composite event, and a little over nine months before the beginning of the television show timeline. Being an older doll, and thus not very high in demand in the youth-oriented Los Angeles market, Delta was a relatively less-used Active, though crucial in engagements where something different from the norm was requested. As a doll, he was well within normal behavioral and neural parameters. He had a tendency to watch others, perhaps a hint more than he should have, but there was very little to distinguish him from the crowd. On Benjamin's engagement, he was intended to be a BDSM dominant for man with too much time and money on his hands. Instead of fulfilling the mission parameters, he talked the client down from his wants, brought the client to tears, allowed him to come to epiphany about himself and his needs, and then had some sweet, intimate sex that morning. There was no BDSM involved. He was nearly sent to the Attic for going so far off-parameter, but it was eventually blamed on the imprint, not on the active, and he was sent out on the long-term engagement anyway. Composite Event Nolan, Delta's last imprint, was hired by a government-contracted company to do experiments in theoretical physics. During one such experiment, safety parameters were overloaded, and Delta experienced a blast of energy that not only altered his brain irreparably but also allowed all previous imprints to surface (though it appeared to wipe Nolan out of Delta's brain permanently). Where this may have driven any other Active insane, the presence of Benjamin, an already exceptional personality, was able to give the multiple imprints some kind of structure and control. The neural stress may eventually kill him, but, for now, he has been able to retain his sanity. Though Delta escaped from his handler, intending the preservation of his twenty personalities as a moral choice over allowing them to be eliminated, he was unaware of the tracker implanted in his neck, and was quickly captured, deemed 'broken', and sent to the Attic, just on the heels of Laurence Dominic. Delta was a doll for only a year before being consigned to the Attic. The Imprints Adam (priest) Adam was created for a homosexual romantic engagement. The client was a wealthy movie producer who wanted a priest who could be seduced and taken into the depths of kink, and who would like every minute of it. Adam, thus, became a person of contradictions. On the one hand, his entire life he's been a priest. He cares deeply about Christianity, and his own personal relationship to God -- he's somewhat of a new age priest, one that's openminded and fairly tolerant, and makes the effort to understand his own congregation, instead of forcing them to meet him on his own terms. He truly, honestly believes that he can help people this way. On the other hand, Adam has a kinky side. If a man comes on to him, he will be literally unable to resist. These desires are latent, but if given room to express themselves, will emerge. There's almost nothing that could be done to him that he wouldn't like. Adam is currently in conflict over which of these sides is the 'real' him, or whether, since he's a constructed personality, each is as false as the other. Adam has an American accent. He is exclusively attracted to men. Leo McCoy (doctor) Leo McCoy was jokingly named after Leonard McCoy, the character from Star Trek, by Topher Brink. He was made to be a fantastic doctor (if a bit too eager on the liquor), with a specialization in childbirth. The client was a rich family who wanted their daughter to give birth in guaranteed privacy. Leo is a good person. He became a doctor to help people. But he doesn't overreach himself. When people are in self-destructive spirals, he withdraws. He protects himself first, and then uses what leftover energy he has to heal other people. He's gruff, a little rough around the edges, and steadily becoming more and more alcoholic, but underneath that he's a real softie. Leo has an American vaguely-Southern accent. He's primarily attracted to women. Owen (50s househusband) Owen was created to be the perfect house-husband. The client was a businesswoman who never had any time for romance; Owen, in his engagement, was supposed to keep house, cook, clean, and be ready to display affection at any time. Owen, thus, has a variety of skills, all domestic. His most marketable skill is probably massage therapy, which he's excellent at; beyond that, he can cook, clean, keep a house, keep a garden, and organize like nobody's business. He's even got a fair few childraising skills. He's the perfect 50s housewife in a male body. Owen is strongly attracted to women, especially dominant women, especially career-driven, distant, dominant women. He has an English accent. Thomas (therapist) Thomas was actually an imprint used, with minor modifications, for a few different engagements. Some were altruistic -- free therapy for drug addicts, battered women, people in shelters. Some where for the extremely wealthy who wanted an absolute guarantee of confidentiality in contact with a therapist. And one was for a romantic engagement for someone who had a mind-control fantasy; this last one involved Thomas "mind-controlling" another Active to do what the client wanted. Thomas is highly intelligent and perceptive. However, being in the same body as Benjamin, who's perhaps more perceptive and more effective and straightforward, has made him shy. He tends to stay in the back of the personalities, only contributing certain snippets of professional knowledge. Thomas is primarily attracted to women. His accent is American. Aiden (sailor) Aiden is a romantic. He was created for an engagement with a woman who wanted to romance a free soul. As far as useful skills go, he is a sailor -- a worker on the shipping lanes, who also, in his spare time, works on his own personal sailboat, and occasionally does sailing races. He loves the ocean, and everything having to do with it; if he could spend his entire life on the ocean, he would. Aiden is primarily attracted to women. His accent is Scottish, and riddled with profanities. Peter Alexandrov (medium) Peter was created for, essentially, a scam. He was designed to convince a client that he was talking to their dead relative. Luckily, the Dollhouse had their dead relative on file, and slid those memories, strongly repressed, into Peter's subconscious. The result was a medium who fully believed he could talk to the dead, and really, really could not. Peter has memories of being able to talk to the dead his entire life; he, as a result, grew up rather repressed, quiet, twitchy and in general unable to connect with the living. He's shy and resorts, sometimes, to sudden bursts of bitter sarcasm to try and cover that up. As he was cobbled together out of multiple people, Peter has memories of sexual encounters with both genders, and is thus functionally bisexual. He is American. Edward (Victorian Gentleman) The first of three Victorian personalities, made for a series of engagements with a history buff, Edward is a gentleman of leisure. He's quite well educated and well-read, knows Latin, Greek and French, plays several instruments and romances like someone out of Jane Austin. Edward is primarily attracted to women. William (Victorian stage magician) William is tough and ambitious, under a flamboyant and performance-oriented exterior. He's an accomplished handcraftsman, can perform dozens of illusions and tricks, and is an excellent escape artist, provided that all the technology he has to escape was invented before 1900. He is also an excellent liar. William is primarily attracted to women. Christopher (Victorian thief) Christopher is rough and illiterate. He curses a little too often, often ends up apologizing for it, and, in general, makes a fool of himself in educated circles. As him to lift a purse or a wallet, though, and he'll have it immediately; similarly, ask him to appraise the value of a set of candlesticks, or forge a coin from the 1800s, and he'll make a good showing. He's dishonest (though not very good at it), disreputable, and in general, a lovable rascal. Christopher is primarily attracted to women. Gibson/Snapper (weapons expert/bodyguard) Gibson is another imprint that was used in several engagements. He's an assassin, a sniper, a bodyguard, a weapons smuggler, a military man. He's calm, cool-headed, and no-nonsense. He's surpassingly good at a great deal of different fighting forms, and is a fast runner. He'll stay on-mission even if it means killing him. Moral judgments are not his specialty. Gibson has a British accent, and is asexual. Robert (serial killer victim) The FBI was in the process of tracking down the serial killer Jason Elder when, finally, they hit an impasse. The only way to catch the killer was to draw him out. Subsequently, they took their developed victim profile, and their geographic profile, and went to the Dollhouse, and thus Robert was created. Robert was a happily married computer programmer. And by 'happily', of course, he means 'secretly gay' and 'constantly engaged in affairs with men'. Eventually, this target proved too tempting, and the serial killer struck. Robert was kidnapped out from under his handler and nearly murdered; the GPS tracking device embedded in his neck led the police to the right location in the nick of time, and the serial killer was arrested. Currently, Robert coexists in a mind with Jace, the serial killer. Jace constantly torments him, with fantasies of how he would kill Robert, how he would torture him, how horrible of a person he is for what he's done. Because of this constant torment, Robert has changed from the pushover he once was to something far stronger. He also has developed a strange, fierce attachment to Jace that he can't understand. Robert is American; he is primarily attracted to men. Elijah (babysitter/childcare expert) Elijah is, essentially, the perfect babysitter. He's excellent with kids; he's teaching-certified, first-aid-certified, responsible, creative, well-adjusted and kind. He's been sent out on multiple altruistic engagements, and for a few for-hire babysitting engagements, as well. Elijah is exclusively attracted to women, and he is American. Jace (serial killer) Jace is not a crafted imprint; he is a real person, imprinted on Delta's body. Jace grew up with an abusive mother and a father who was absent, most of the time, usually cheating on his mother with men. Thus, Jace was constantly told that he should respect women, especially his mother, that he shouldn't be a dirty liar like his father, that he should be faithful to a woman if he ever got one. Coupled with that, his mother constantly denied him affection and, if every time he showed signs of becoming friends with boys, half-drowned him in the bathtub. His MO comes from these roots. He attacks the throat because it's the root of the voice box, and thus the source of these 'lies'. He douses the room in water because water, for him, has turned into something comforting and cleansing. It's a psychological defense mechanism, not a method for cleaning the crime scene, which was something the original FBI profilers got wrong. When Jace was caught by the FBI, he managed to commit suicide in his cell. However, the FBI hadn't finished profiling him; they enlisted the dollhouse's help, and Jace was made into an imprint. The Jace engagement was completely uneventful. Now, he struggles to get out of Benjamin's mind and into control. He torments Robert as much as he can, because Robert has become the only familiar thing in his world. He hates Benjamin for keeping him repressed. Jace is straight; he is attracted exclusively to women. He is American, with a rough Southern accent. Jack (businessman/spy) Jack is an intrusion expert. He's trained in all sorts of things -- armed and unarmed combat, lockpicking, deception, etc. He's essentially Jason Bourne, only an imprint. His primary drives are 1 - to stay free and clear, 2 - to stay alive, and 3 - to accomplish his mission objectives. In that order. He'll die before he's captured, and he'll drop the mission before he gets killed. Ninja Assassin, code-phrase activated Jack has a sub-personality of a code-phrase activated assassin. The code phrase is: "There are three birds in the yard. The third bird is red." The deactivation phrase is "There are three birds in the yard. The third bird is yellow." This can be activated regardless of what imprint is currently dominant. Delta will not remember what happens while this is activated. Zachary (chef) Zachary is an artist at cooking. He's fantastic at what he does, imprinted with skills in a variety of culinary areas. He's passionate and bouncy about it, he loves it completely, and he has a tendency to talk about it at length. But he's not just a pushover. Zach is used to running a kitchen at a very nice restaurant, and he has a serious set of lungs on him, and a very low tolerance for incompetence in the people working for him. Zach is American, and primarily attracted to women. Campbell (homeless veteran) Campbell was created for an engagement for a man who wanted to pick someone up off the street and 'improve' them, with some romancing in the process. Then, Campbell is someone who has run his life into the gutter -- a military veteran who never readjusted to civilian life, held a series of odd jobs, and eventually found himself begging on a street corner. He's got a little PTSD, a healthy self-destructive bent that he gets from his father, and a wide variety of odd skills, including plumbing, construction, and gardening. Campbell is American, and primarily attracted to men. Elias (bad-boy) Chain-smoking, motorcycle-riding badass. Surprisingly good with the ladies. Very simple desires: sex, cigs, drinks, and fighting. With an emphasis on the sex. Elias is an excruciatingly simple person, and occasionally a lot of fun to be around. He was made to seduce the wife of the client, who wanted an excuse for a divorce. Elias is conveniently bisexual, and quite British, though with a lower-class bent to his accent. Seth (grieving widower) Seth is a dance instructor who lost his wife to cancer. He was made for a therapist, who wanted the fantasy of seducing and 'fixing' a client. The result, then, is a broken man, unable to repair himself, with a tendency to cling to any woman who crosses his path. The permanent rebound relationship. Seth is useless for almost anything. If it involves a woman, he's useless. If it involves a man, he doesn't care. Seth is straight, and British. Benjamin (BDSM dominant) Benjamin is the dominant personality. He's a man built of extremes. The base of his personality was built off of a torturer, someone who can see the weaknesses in another person and exploit them without a second thought. Added on top of that was an extremely high amount of empathy. Perception and empathy both, with a cool ability to act and think under pressure. This combination could have destroyed him; no one with that much empathy could survive out in the world, feeling everyone else's suffering. To counteract that, Benjamin was given an incredibly powerful self-image. According to his constructed background, Benjamin was one of those incredibly rare people who faced horrific circumstances as a child, overcame them, and moved on to live and act and be without ever letting that rule his life. This makes Benjamin an incredibly kind and good person, underneath a cool, ambiguous shell that makes him seem, more often than not, that he's simply indulging in a game of Machiavellian manipulation. The strength of his own personality allows him to keep the others in line, and, to some extent, access their abilities without allowing them control. However, despite his incredible sense of self, doing so repeatedly will slowly cause him to wear down, take on their personality traits, and eventually cede control to them, for a time. Nolan (physicist) Nolan is incredibly curious, and incredibly bright. As his engagement was meant to be long-term, he was made as stable as possible -- a gifted child, from a steady family, one who breezed through undergrad and two graduate degrees. Absolutely brilliant, very knowledgeable. Added to that was a tendency towards introversion, the need for only very little sleep, and a tendency to be okay with staying in locked rooms for long amounts of time. Nolan is an undersexed and too curious for his own good academic, which makes him bisexual. He's also British. Category:Characters